Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/And Now For A Word/Act Four
Act Four Fade In EXT. SPACE-Archer and Romulan Shrike-Class Warship (Optical) The Romulan Warbird comes up from behind the Archer and the Convoy. INT. MAIN BRIDGE-WIDE ANGLE As before Ltjg. Mason: Romulan vessel closing (pause) their arming their forward disruptor array. Capt. Taylor: Tactical Alert, charge phase cannons, load all torpedo launchers, Hull plating to full power. Lights dimmed as klaxons sound as red alarm lights flash. Capt. Taylor: Marie instruct the convoy to make a break for the nebula we'll cover them, (to Carlson) Kara attack pattern omega five. Both officers comply. (Hard jolts as ship takes hits from weapons fire.) Ltjg. Mason: Hull plating is holding. (Another hit as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD in the situation room as alarms go off a bit) Ens. Sutherland: Hull buckling on decks D, C, and E emergency repair teams are on route to those sections. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Mason fire phase cannons. Mason presses the fire button. EXT. SPACE Archer comes about and fires it's port phase cannons at the Warbird, hitting it's forward shields as the warbird fires another round of torpedoes and hits the port nacelle causing it to explode. Cut to: INT. MAIN BRIDGE-TACTICAL ALERT A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling as Capt. Taylor gets up from the floor. Capt. Taylor: (to Mason) Report? Ltjg. Mason: Hullplating is down to 34% phase cannons are off-line. Ens. Sutherland: Hull breaches on G Deck we're venting atmosphere. Ltcmdr. Williams (OC): Bridge Port Nacelle has sustained heavy damage, starboard power coupling maybe off a pinch I'm working on it right now Williams out. Capt. Taylor: (to Mason) Mr. Mason ready a spread of photonic torpedoes. Viewer shows the Warbird recloaking. Capt. Taylor: Damn it. Ltjg. Mason: (to Taylor) Captain if they didn't deviate from their current course I can send a spread. Capt. Taylor: No we may need them, (to Sutherland) Marie hail the convoy. Ens. Sutherland: No response Captain they maybe running Communications black out. Capt. Taylor: Carlson how are we doing with Impulse power? Ens. Carlson: (to Taylor) Impulse power is still on-line. Capt. Taylor: (sits in chair) Take us in full impulse power. Ens. Carlson (O.S.): Aye, Captain. EXT. SPACE Archer enters the nebula cloud after the Convoy and the Romulan warbird. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) The viewer shows the Nebula as the ship enters the cloud. Ens. Carlson: Field's getting to dense Captain. Taylor gets up from the chair and leans on the conn. Capt. Taylor: Steady as she goes Ensign, (to Martin) Commander any sign of the convoy? Martin looks at his console. Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) Nothing on scanners yet Captain. Taylor goes back to her chair. Capt. Taylor: Sutherland keep coming them let them know we're on our way and to hang on. She nods. Cut to: INT. Conference Room Brooks is waiting when Lieutenant Mason walks in. Gannet: What the hell is going on I've been hearing that a Romulan Warbird attacked us and is chasing the Earth convoy? Jack: Yeah the Captain wants you and your group to get to a safe place cause we could be going into battle as soon as we find the Romulan vessel, so come on let's go. They leave the conference room. EXT. SPACE (Nebula Cloud) Archer is searching for the convoy. Capt. Taylor's (VO): Captain's Starlog supplemental. The Archer has been in the dust cloud for over an hour searching for the Earth Convoy, and the Romulan vessels hunting them down so far we've not found them. INT. Captain's Ready Room Capt. Taylor: (pacing about recording her log entry) I'm worried about the convoy it's not their fault they're not soldiers they're innocent people wanting to help with medical and engineering needs for people who aren't lucky to have access to those medical supplies and engineering parts for their wounded and damaged equipment, having T'Shar on the bridge even though she's half Romulan and half Vulcan makes it easier to figure out what the enemy is thinking. Lieutenant Mason thinks it's a security risk to have the stepdaughter of the enemy on the bridge knowing our strategies and defense plans but on this night I must admit we're gonna need all the help we can get in this war with the Vulcans playing medical and engineering aid and the Andorians and Tellarites also joining them we've got to fight hard against the enemy. Door chimes. Capt. Taylor: Computer end log entry Come. The door opens and Commander Martin walks into the ready room. Cmdr. Martin: You've got a minute to talk? Capt. Taylor: (smiles) Sure what's on your mind. Cmdr. Martin: (sits in the chair in front of the desk) It's the convoy I'm worried about them, we've not picked up their signal or signature in over an hour. Capt. Taylor: (sighs) I know John this nebula is very dense we could be going in circles and they're probably looking for us thinking that we were destroyed, (com beeps) Taylor go ahead. Ltcmdr. T'Shar (OC): Captain can you come to the bridge I think we found the Earth convoy. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin head for the door as Martin presses the panel and the door slides open and they walked out of the ready room. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Captain Taylor and Commander Martin walks out of the ready room area and onto the bridge as T'Shar gets up from the Captain's Chair and stands next to Commander Martin as he goes to his console. Capt. Taylor: Report? Ens. Sutherland: I'm picking up something bearing two-one-five mark fourteen directly ahead, it looks like the convoy but can't be too sure. The interference is too great at the moment Captain. Cmdr. Martin: Filtering out interference it's the convoy alright and they're heading towards the planet to deliver the supplies to the colonists, sensors are picking up a cloaking field it's a Romulan warbird same class that attacked us before. Viewer shows the Warbird decloak. Capt. Taylor: Marie open a channel. Ens. Sutherland: Channel open. Capt. Taylor: Romulan vessel this is Marcia Taylor Captain of the United Earth ship Archer you will retreat from this sector right now or we will open fire on your ship. An hour of silence. Ltjg. Mason: Their charging weapons they've locked onto the convoy. Capt. Taylor: (TO Mason) Photonic Torpedoes full spread take out their weapons. Mason presses the fire button. EXT. SPACE (Nebula cloud) Archer fires off a spread of photonic torpedoes hitting the port shields of the Warbird but punches through the shields on the port side and blew the port wing off of the ship causing it to drift. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Viewer shows the score the torpedoes made. Capt. Taylor: (to Sutherland) Marie hail the ship let them know their about to be boarded. Before she could hail the ship a bright explosion fields the viewer as the crew are shocked by this. Capt. Taylor: (to Mason) I said disable them not destroy them. Ltjg. Mason: I did disable them Captain I don't know what happened. Cmdr. Martin: The explosion came from inside their ship. Taylor turns to the viewer as the debris of the warbird floats around them and the convoy. Ltjg. Mason: They destroyed themselves but why, we were only trying to disable them that was all we were doing. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: (to Mason) my former people aren't like the Andorians they would rather be killed then humiliated with being captured by their enemy. Capt. Taylor: Damn.